History
Origins Carsanquay hides in a pocket dimension during a verneshot: The Cleft is formed! Cleft of Dimensions Timeline Relics of the Immortals The First Age: The Creation of the Cleft 0 *The Cleft is created and violent temporal rifts ravage the void. Land masses fill in the space slowly, drawn together by their own inherent energies before finally reunited under the Machina Principia's influence. Most of the first living beings transported to the Cleft die out of lack of sufficient resources to live off in the inhospitable environment, though there are a handful of survivors. Without Mana, all magic and its qualities are lost from the world. The atmosphere fluctuates violently during this time, chaotic and destructive with its many storms and howling winds. Sources of oxygens rise and lower with the unstable atmosphere. A shadow descends from above and rain comes in after it. 10 *The heavy rains come to an end, leaving behind a mess on the lands. Massive mountains have been shaped and eroded into what they are today and the oceans have finally settled. The water cycle begins and continues from here on, providing freshwater systems and expansive seas. Yet, the chaotic weather continues to churn the seas and air still. 30 *The Mana Holyland arrives in Shadmire and melds with the planet. The great tree sends its roots sprawling throughout the lands, uniting them all with its strength and bringing balance to the Cleft's natural energies. Beams of light pierce the skies, quelling the weather and taming it into normalcy as they shoot out from the Mana Holyland. From the Chaos, Versalia is born; at once, the atmosphere settles and the oceans find peace. The sun emerges from its shadows and the moon comes as its companion. The Mana Tree bathes the world in mana, once more allowing magic to be used and for life to flourish. Lands, charred by fire and storms and eroded by rain turn fertile and growth begins. The land of Shadmire is doused with magic and from the fungal growth that has soldiered creation until now, the Matangui arise. 80 *The Beast Kingdom is established. 90 *With the development of agriculture and a stable environment, populations begin to grow and small towns develop. Matangui are the first to circumnavigate the world, plotting the known lands with maps and bringing plantlife back to Shadmire to flourish. An agreement is made amongst the many Matangui tribes and many set out to explore the other landmasses - acting as agents of both mana and nature. *The Macabre Tombstone appears in the Myrkur Mountains, beginning the cycle of rebirth. It shepherds the dead souls through the underworld and back to the Mana Tree, so they may be reborn. 2nd Age: Age of Discovery 100 *The city of Lea Monde is established. *The city of Pandora is established. 110 *The city of Viorar is established. 120 *Sylvere gives 4 mirrors that can see fate to Diana, Zebu, Luka, and Sceiron. *Angkor Wat is built. 150 *Etansel Library is built in Viorar. It is the largest library in the world, documenting the history of the Cleft and more. 160 *The Kingdom of Mt. Rolante is established. *Spirit Temple is built. 170 *Lea Monde is destroyed. *Reploids finish constructing Final Weapon, a safe haven for their race 180 *A rogue group of Reploids by the name of Maverick emerges, striking various human targets. Leader is Sigma *The city of Brigantes is established. 190 *The city of Wutai is established. *Goa begins militarization. 3rd Age: Age of Destruction 200 *The great drought of Iktoa begins, caused by appearance of Mana Stone of Earth *Jumi Leader Diana is assassinated by Deneb. Shortly afterward the Mirror of Diana shatters. Jumi everywhere go into hiding *Sorceress Vulpecula seizes control of Rolante, allying with Goa 210 *Two unnamed prophets appear in Mandala, giving six orbs that see the future to the shaman there. *Sorceress Vulpecula establishes domination of the entire northlands beyond Loftarasa 220 *Etansel Library mysteriously burns down. *'The Coronar War.' **Goa invades southern Fa'Diel. **Battle of Pandora ***Goa invades Pandora. Pandora falls to Goa after a long winter. **Goa invades more cities and slowly gains ground. **Battle of the Luon Coast ***Goa attempts Viorar invasion. ***Beast Kingdom enters Coronar War against Goa. ***Viorar forces push Goa back after several weeks. **Goa takes over Palace of Water in Lake Lasacul. **Battle on High Water ***Lelanol enters Coronar War against Goa. ***Lelanol pushes Goan forces out of Lasacul. **Battle of Lorien ***Alliance of Beastmen and Lelanolians attack Goa-controlled Pandora. **Goan forces lose war and surrender all land back to Fa'Diel. Pandora falls to ruins 230 *All inhabitants of Iktoa migrate out of the nation, due to the withering drought, except the Gerudo and Giganto *Construction of Temple of Prophecy completed 250 *Iktoa becomes a complete desert, known now as the Haunted Wastelands *Army of Vandole invades the Mana Holyland in the Valley of Wonders, which Ageatii sends to the Upper Realm. Benamas turns the empty void that remained into a Sea of Wonders. *Army of Gerudo, led by Gannondorf, leave the wastelands in search of power to revive Iktoa 260 *Sorceress Vulpecula invades Brigantes. **She and the city of Brigantes are destroyed by Arctic, creating the Madra Ice Field *The city of Caspia is established. *Guardia Castle is constructed. 270 *The city of Truce is established, forming the township of Guardia. *Barrel Volcano erupts. 280 *Establishment of Cosmic Guardians. *The city of Shrike falls into the Cleft of Dimensions. *Rocket Town is established. 290 *Sigma, Leader of Maverick, is destroyed near Rocket Town *The Reploid Jedo finds the remains of the Maverick virus and is infected, declares himself the new leader of Maverick 4th Age: Age of Survival 300 *New wormhole appears above the city of Truce, linking Cleft with other timelines in other dimensions *Etansel Library finishes reconstruction 305 *Goa begins reclaiming old territory, sending soldiers in search of treasure to reimburse the debt *Vandole begins mission in search of the Mana Sword, deploys finest warriors *Goa gains control of the Fire Palace in the Hydra Mountains *Goan ship mysteriously disappears in the Sea of Wonders while in search of the Moon Palace 310 *Mana Stone of Light is sent to King Manmon on the Lumnon Isle for protection *Rumors spread of the reappearance of the Jumi 315 *Completion of Gold Tower - the stronghold for the Mana Stone of Light *The Lumnon Isle becomes completely saturated with gold drained from the Mana Stone, becoming the Gold Isle 320 *Gold City is established (in its modern form). *Chobin army invades and destroys the Shrine of the Cosmic Guardians- few survive, including the leader Cyx *Maverick Hunters form, under the leadership of Signas 325 *The Maverick Virus is contained. Maverick Hunters disband Jango makes play for control of Middle Realm **Experiments and dissects Reploids ***Studies Reploids in hopes of building army ***Conducts experiments with Seikou, Fortissmo, Variance, Channel, and Vice **Terrorizes and manipulates mortals in attempt to build a following ***Rika gives herself to Jango in exchange for Vice's life. **Arctic stands up for mortals, battling Jango in the High and Middle Realms. **Tenor sides against Jango, though not for mortal benefit. **Coalition forms, mortals determined to stop Jango. **Jango destroys old Maverick Hunter base. ***Headed up by Milo. ***Used abandoned Maverick Hunters base as headquarters. ***Never named. *Sarai begins helping Coalition as best she can. **Meets with Milo. **Begs Jango to stand down. *Ageatii offers sanctuary from Jango to mortals. **Testing mortals to see if there really is a threat. **Depending on outcome, Ageatii would decide if he was to get involved. *Jango disappears without trace, taking Sarai with him. War: Guardia vs Koopa Kingdom **Koopas arrive at Truce, demanding Princess Toadstool **Koopa airship docks near Barrel Volcano ***Maintained by Roy Koopa **Koopas invade, led by Bowser and Kamek **Truce Militia forms to repel Koopas ***Headed up by Milo **Koopa prisoners mysteriously assassinated **Battle of the The Veldt ***Grassland Koopa Base destroyed ***Larry Koopa escapes **Koopa prisoners mysteriously assassinated **Guardia Castle deploys soldiers to defend Truce Valley **Koopas occupy Truce, are quickly ousted **Battle in the Frosty Forest ***Lemmy Koopa captures and interrogates Truce Militia scouts ***Guardia forces invaded Winterland Koopa Base ***Heavy casualties on both sides ***Winterland Koopa Base destroyed ***Lemmy Koopa and some of his soldiers still at large **Koopa Battleship arrives off coast of El Nido Triangle **Battle from the Desert ***Koopa forces repelled from Truce gates ***Morton Koopa Jr. captured, imprisoned in Cosmo Canyon for interrogation ***Chobins loot abandoned Desertland Koopa Base **Koopas repelled, Truce Militia stays around *The Island of Shrike begins to sink. *Booskaboo, the great turtle, is discovered and freed from beneath it. War Amongst the Gods *The Empire is formed in secret. *The Claire Bible is found by Coraveda **Revealed previously unknown spells **Awakened the power of the dormant Rosiers *Gypsy Rose is formed in secret to gather and protect the Rosiers *Led by Bahamut and backed by Deneb, The Empire clashes with the Truce Militia. *Versalia and Ageatii have a fierce argument over a card game. **Ageatii impregnates priestess Mizo with recently deceased Variance, starting a bitter feud *The Empire destroys the village of Brei. **The Fey are hunted to near-extinction for their magical properties. **Feyan Lake is poisoned, destroying the ecosystem, and spawning a mini-Haunted Wasteland *Jango resurfaces, this time looking for vampires instead of reploids *Versalia, hatching a greater scheme to work against Ageatii, begins subversion **Carsanquay gives Versalia some interesting inventions, unwittingly **Ziddar joins Versalia, just for some chaos and funsies **Arctic joins Versalia, believing she is fighting against Jango **Jango joins Versalia, believing he is fighting against Tenor **Sarai joins Versalia, believing Vers is fighting against Jango **Tenor joins Ageatii, (now correctly) believing he is fighting against Jango **Benamas joins Ageatii, believing he is fighting against Jango *The Empire and Truce Militia clash at the mountain pass south of Truce **Empire's generals are all killed; Heavy casualties on both sides **Bahamut breaks his contract with Deneb, who turns him into magicite **Deneb reveals this was her plan the whole time, and has saved everyone. Hooray ***Deneb and Guardia sign a peace treaty to prove it *